For the Holidays
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Wes buries himself in work go avoid the fact that he doesn't exactly have plans. Travis finds out and decides he needs to change that.


_Merry Christmas everyone! I don't care if its late for some people, It's still Chirstmas for me! I hope you had a great day._

_I wanted to get this all written up by yesterday, but I got so busy with the festivities and watching Supernatural I didn't do half the stuff I wanted to do, or needed to.  
_

* * *

Travis was doing the annoying little tapping thing.

His fingers jumping off desk in a pattern that was annoyingly rhythmic and distracting. His nails clacking against the top of his desk, and it was driving Wes crazy. Honestly, he had reread the same sentence nine times because of the stupid finger concert that was happening beside him. Travis probably knew it was annoying him so he kept doing it, so Wes wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he succeeded. Wes glanced over at his partner who was tapping with one hand while the other held up his head as he stared at the phone.

Well, at least now Wes knew that Travis wasn't doing it to just annoy him. He wasn't board either, because he wasn't being vocal about it. Wes glance at a clock in the corner of his computer screen, and suddenly it all made a bit more sense.

Wes snorted as he turned back the paper in his hand. "No one's going to c—"

"Don't jinx it!" Travis cut him off before he could get the word call out.

Wes rolled his eyes, as he flipped the page over. Travis was impatient, with five minutes left in their shift, and the fact that Christmas was literally only a day away; it was very safe to say that was the case. Wes knew Travis had a long list of family members to see and numerous parties to swing by with the span of Christmas Eve and Christmas. He was more the ready to go and start his small vacation. Wes is almost tempted to just let him go, it wouldn't be too hard to cover for him.

However this was almost Christmas tradition. Travis would stare his phone down. Daring someone to call with a murder or a robbery that could delay his celebration. The likelihood that someone would call was small. It seemed for the most part everyone could slide into their Christmas holiday without too much worry. Wes isn't worried about it.

"Either way, your Jedi mind powers aren't going to stop it if it starts up." Wes said smoothly, avoiding words like rings or calls.

Travis shot him a look. "Don't ruin the illusion."

"There's no illusion to ruin, Travis."

He felt Travis watch him for a bit as he moved to another sheet of paper, happy that for the most part the tapping had stopped.

"Any big plans for Christmas this year?" Travis asked suddenly, and Wes doesn't bat an eye.

"Not tell you, seeing as how you'll probably crash them." Wes replied smoothly, hardly missing a beat.

"Man, that was one time." Travis said with a bit of a pout.

Wes gave him a sharp look. "The tree fell on my cousin. She tells me she's still doesn't walk within the radius of the tree's height." Wes lied with a bit of a growl. Even though a tree had fallen on his cousin thanks to Travis, she had been laughing her head off at the time and she joked more about sap being in her ears then being traumatized by the event. However Travis didn't need to know that.

"Lair." Travis said suddenly with a grin.

"Still not telling you." Wes said shaking his head. Travis huffed beside him, but Wes could still feel his partner's eyes on him. At least he wasn't glaring at the phone like it might explode, or worse, ring. Wes carefully finished looking over the page of the file in his hand before he set it down and picked up the next one. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me either."

"Whatever," Travis tsked, the sound of his voice seemed to be looking directed down. Wes turned to see the other was looking down at his watch and grinning.

"Told you."

"Shut up!" Travis said springing up from his seat, grabbing all of his things in a rush. "You heading out, or are you going to look over that file five more times."

"There is a thing called proof reading." Wes said with a smug look holding out a perfect example of a well written paper.

Travis waved him off. "Okay, well then see you Wednesday, man." Travis said as he slid his leather jacket on. "Merry Christmas and all that happy shenanigans." Travis gave him a bit of a salute before he hurried out the doors, like if his phone were still to ring he would be accountable for it.

Wes just rolled his eyes and went back to his proofing, happy that Travis was gone and he could work in a bit of peace. As much as he wanted to go back to his room and catch up on some sleep, there was still some filing he, or really Travis was behind on. He finished with the file and sorted it all back into order and made sure it was straight and neat before he filed it away.

"See you tomorrow, Mitchell." Someone said as they clapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see it was a younger uniform, whose name at the moment escaped him.

He gave a small wave, and a weak "yeah." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Part of him was happy Travis had left, he didn't know why, but he didn't want to the man to know that he was working the Christmas shift to avoid the fact that he had nothing to do for the holidays. Giving his watch a quick glance, he knew he would do some more filing and delay going back to his hotel room for a little while. He huffed a bit, before deciding against it. There was always tomorrow.

With that thought, he grabbed his things and headed home.

* * *

The shifts on Christmas Eve were slightly more packed than they were on Christmas. Wes doesn't mind, not a lot of people actually celebrated Christmas Eve as a holiday till more of later hours of the day. The Christmas Shift is for sure quiet. Wes just about thrived in that environment.

He flew through his paper work and some of Travis'. He only had to take some calls which weren't all that bad. Aside from some bitching relatives, one or two were about parking and the neighbors, and then a few were just false alarms. In a way he was annoyed they weren't the usual calls he would answer, like someone being murdered or things of that nature. He had a feeling that for most part that will come tomorrow morning. On the bright side at least the reports were easy to do, and as long as no one started full on fighting with each other he wasn't arresting people.

He watched an officer drag someone in with a bloody lip. Wes gave a small wave when he noticed the red on the officer's face, happy no one had really been swinging for him. With that he turned back to his work.

* * *

Travis really does love his foster mother, he does, but sometimes he wished she wouldn't ask him half the stuff she does. He really doesn't care that she was so willing to be motherly towards Wes. It was kind of hilarious because Wes grew up with his biological mother and he really doesn't know how to react to her, so he takes it all with a confused look. Ever since she met Wes at the barbeque when they were looking into the Baby Faces' case, she was always wondering how he was.

Small questions about how he was and if he was treating Travis okay. Or if Travis was treating him okay. Sometimes she would make something that instructs Travis to give some to Wes. Wes is good because he takes it with thanks, but if he actually eats it Travis never knows. Wes never comes around asking if there was more, or if he could get more. Still it was nice that someone had his wellbeing on their mind.

In a way, Travis should have expected Wes to come up in the conversation with her. He wasn't going to avoid it, because she would keep insisting. It started out like it usually did, the basic how everything was going, but then she took a turn she wasn't expecting.

"You know what Wes is doing for Christmas?" She asked suddenly.

"Nah, he wouldn't tell me," Travis replied truthfully. "He was afraid I'd ruin them or something."

His foster mother gave him a look, a look that made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like he had done something horrible wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. It almost felt like he was in a movie and he was getting the look women gave the man who screwed up royally because he misinterpreted an action or didn't keep the right girl around. Suddenly he felt guilty without really knowing why.

"Or maybe he didn't have any." She said before walking away.

Now Travis was practically storming down the hallway towards Wes' hotel room so he could drag his ass out to drinks or something. Anything so the guy wasn't alone, because no one deserves to be alone on Christmas. Still he wished his foster mother had never said anything so he could go on with his holiday not feeling like an ass for not inviting Wes to join him for something. Hell, he would have put up with it in therapy if it meant he didn't have to think about it now.

He took a breath when he reached Wes' door, taking a moment before he banged on Wes' door. He waited a good minute, before repeating the movement. Waited a bit more, knocked again. Travis grumbled to himself, if Wes was asleep or just ignoring him, he was seriously going to kill him. He whipped out the key he got from the worker at the front. It was nice what a flash of a badge and smile could get him.

"Wes, if you're in there I got a key," Travis said as he slide the key in the door.

With a twist of a nob he was in, easing in slowly. Carefully popping his head in and surveying the area just in case Wes was hiding in a corner ready to pounce him. However when he didn't see anything he usual inside, or Wes for that matter, Travis just walked right in.

The darker man made a face before he checked every possible place Wes could be hiding. He didn't find anything; he couldn't even find anything that told him Wes was even there. Travis shock his head. Wes wasn't complete anti-social, for all Travis knew maybe he meet with someone, or maybe he just simply went somewhere. Travis made a sound at the idea, that wasn't like Wes at all.

Grumbling he heard down to the lobby to ask around if anyone had seen Wes, and more importantly where he went. Annoyingly it seemed people were doing their jobs a bit too half-ass for Travis liking. People saw Wes go, but no one seemed to really stop and ask him exactly where he was going. Or it seemed like no one till Travis ran into some perky girl in the lobby who had been corrected by Wes on where he was going.

"He said he was working the Christmas shift." She said with a sort of innocent shrug. "He wasn't rude about it, I don't know, just a bit depressed."

Talk about just making Travis feel more guilty. Travis knew Wes didn't have Alex this holiday, and made it clear that his family didn't exactly have the most open arms for him anymore. Wes doesn't have anyone to really spend the holidays with, and he was too stubborn to let others know about it. Travis would have dragged him around to all those parties he went to, even if Wes stood in a corner, at least he was with people.

Travis hopped on his bike and hurried over to the station. He parked and practically jogged into the station. Someone asked if he was working, and he just sort of waved them off and came up with some bull shit reason on why he was there. He had three different stories he had a feeling people would figure it out any way.

He reached the doors for Robbery/Homicide, peaking in to see if was he was there. Wes was at his desk typing away at him computer while also chatting with a uniform about God knows what. The uniform laughed before he walked away and Wes turning his full attention back to his typing. Travis entered as normal as he could. He was there to steal Wes a way, he wasn't sure if he wanted the other detectives to know that.

He tried to stay out of Wes peripheral vision and if Wes saw him, he didn't acknowledge it. Travis watched Wes type for a bit, wonder if he would acknowledge the fact that he felt someone looking at him. Nothing. Travis growled a bit in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working the Christmas shift?" Travis asked loud enough for Wes to hear him as he came to lean up against his desk.

Wes jumped, before burying his head in his hand, but his body was still tense. Travis grinned a bit, he liked it when he could surprise Wes like this, lets him think he can get away with it even Travis really knows what's going on.

"You weren't supposed to find out," Wes admitted weakly.

"Well I did, so that planned was screwed for you." Travis said, turning around to look at some of the stuff on his desk. He notes some of his paperwork is down. He knew Wes did some of it for him, probably out of boredom and just the fact that Wes was OCD about things. "Man, you are seriously becoming a workaholic."

"Shut up."

"Come on, let's go grab some drinks." Travis completely ignored his comment.

"Travis, I'm working."

"You're leaving early." Travis said matter-a-factly.

Wes seemed uneasy about idea. Travis rolled his eyes and spring for the computer, strategically moving Wes' chair with his foot. "Travis! No!" Wes barked as he glided away. He got up but his momentum was a little whacked. By the time he managed to actually get to the computer Travis had almost successfully almost logged him out.

"Chill man, you need to loosen up." Travis said, shooting Wes a challenging look.

The blonde grumbled a bit as he managed to pry Travis away from his computer. "My shift ends in like thirty minutes, the least you can do is wait that long."

Travis gave an exasperated groan, but he sat down in his chair and grinned at Wes who just glared at him. He had a feeling this was going to some of the funniest thirty minutes of his life. And it didn't matter if Wes got him an amazing gift; it was probably going to be the best Christmas gift he ever got.

* * *

They went to Travis apartment the minute Wes' shifted ended, even though Wes was practically dragging his heels. Wes seemed to fight everything Travis did, but he still went along with everything as well. He said he didn't want a beer seeing as how he had to drive back to his hotel, but he took the bottle Travis handed him. He didn't want to impose by having something to eat, but he eventually took over the "cooking" Travis was doing. Best left overs Travis had ever had in his life. Wes didn't want sit on the couch because there was stuff he still had to do, but he took of his suit jacket off.

Eventually Travis just stopped buying Wes excuses. It wasn't long before they were both sort of lying around on the couch nursing their third beer. It had already been established that Wes would stay on the couch. They were chatting about the first thing that came to their mind, and three beers had loosened Wes and his tongue up.

Travis had said something and Wes was laughing, like literally laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. Travis had never seen Wes so natural, for lack of a better word. Eventually Wes calmed down and Wes still leaned heavily on the back of the couch.

"You have mistletoe over your couch," Wes observed with tiny bit of question in his voice. Travis looked up; he didn't remember half of the stuff he used to decorate his place. One of his foster sisters came over one day and just sort of decorated as "bonding" time. Besides he remembered some girl bringing over mistletoe but he didn't remember where she put it. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Travis laughed a bit, looking down at Wes who was still staring up at it in a bit of a drunken haze, like Travis was any different. "You know what that means," Travis said before he could stop it from coming out of his mouth.

Wes turned to look at him. His face blank. "No, don't you even think about it." Wes warned and Travis laughed.

"Come one Wes, it has to be bad luck or something if you don't."

"I'll take the bad luck." Wes said sharply.

However, Travis had stopped buying Wes' excuses and guards a while ago. Maybe it was the fact that he's half way through his third beer and the alcohol was messing with his head. Or maybe he just really wanted an excuse to kiss his partner in his drunken state. It didn't matter what Wes did or said, he was going to kiss him.

So Travis did. Pecked at Wes' lips before he could swing. Wes didn't swing or push, but he didn't exactly take it lying down. Wes had Travis' shirt collar in his hand before the darker man could pull away, and the peck turned into more than just a peck.

They pulled apart slowly, keeping close, breathing in each other's breath for a moment. Not saying anything, and not afraid of reality coming crashing down on them. They were drunk, it didn't matter too much to them anyway.

"Maybe I should move," Wes breathed, his eyes fixed on Travis.

"You should do a lot of things." Travis said smartly before he kissed his partner again.

He didn't care what the morning brought for any of them.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas treat. Sorry if it seemed like it was rushed cause in a way it kind of was._


End file.
